


Sweeter than Victory

by Demedicis



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, Underage Drinking, minor characters from f(x)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 20:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demedicis/pseuds/Demedicis
Summary: It only takes a little bit of Kim Junmyeon, Gryffindor's star keeper, for Do Kyungsoo to lose his cool. Similarly, it only takes a little bit of firewhisky for the seeker to let go of his inhibitions.





	Sweeter than Victory

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this! I think I outdid myself with the cheesiness...  
> (Prompt #82)

No matter which side had the better seeker, Slytherin _ALWAYS_ tried to outscore their opponents with excellent chasers. The snitch was up for grabs, but the quaffle was decisively their weapon of choice. Slytherin’s passes were impossible to intercept, and their precision left crowds wondering if they weren't using enchantments to score rather than talent. 

At the beginning of the school year, Gryffindor knew that before strong beaters, a keen-eyed seeker, or quick chasers, they needed a keeper who could defend their hoops. It hadn't been the gangly sixth-year with limbs like the womping willow, Chanyeol, or Sehun, whose shoulders alone could offer considerable defence. Instead, the new keeper was a surprisingly short seventh-year, known to his friends more as a book-nerd than an athlete, named Kim Junmyeon. 

Kim Junmyeon had the reflexes, he had the stamina, and he had the charisma that left even the spectators from other houses rooting for him. Taken under the wing of their captain, Minseok, Junmyeon quickly became Gryffindor's most valued team member (and even more famous than Kim Jongin, the beater known for falling asleep on his broom mid-match). 

When Kyungsoo caught the snitch during the final game of the Quidditch Cup—signifying the end of the match—it was thanks to Kim Junmyeon—not the seeker—that Gryffindor won, by only thirty points. 

Kim Junmyeon had denied it, citing the fact that quidditch was a team sport after all, but students from all four houses knew that if it hadn’t been for Junmyeon, Gryffindor might not have even made it to the final match. The knowledge left a heavy feeling in Kyungsoo's chest, and he tried to write it off as being jealous over losing his glory to the keeper. Yet, if he were jealous, he probably wouldn't have smiled at Junmyeon when they both landed in the middle of the pitch, seconds before Minseok ran by, broom in hand, demanding a group hug as the crowd roared deafeningly above them. It was hard for anyone, Kyungsoo included, to be jealous of someone like Junmyeon, who despite his talent, remained modest and kind, and who still tripped over his robes or his own broomstick. Kyungsoo didn't mind at all admitting that it was Junmyeon's win, not his. 

"Stop smiling, it doesn't suit you," Baekhyun, one of Gryffindor's chasers, had chided with his own toothy grin, playfully hitting Kyungsoo's chest. 

Kyungsoo had nudged him back, not bothering to let the smile slip from between his lips. He couldn't scowl, not after winning the Quidditch Cup. Not even Baekhyun could ruin the feeling of being on the winning team, especially when they got to witness their captain, Minseok, sobbing as the trophy was handed to him. Three years that cup had been glittering with silver and emeralds, but it was time for ruby and gold.

Currently, the team was crowded in the seventh-year dorm, the party in the common room having died off hours ago. It was well past midnight, and the seven team members continued their celebration, the Cup suspended in the air over their heads, a reminder of what they'd accomplished. 

Kyungsoo downed his second Butterbeer, and leaned against Jongin, feeling his face go hot. Kyungsoo usually never drank more than one or two Butterbeers, as he was afraid of his teammates learning he was not just _kind of_ but _very_ lightweight. They would never let him live it down. 

"Looooook what I got!" A voice cried, and Kyungsoo turned his neck just enough to spot Baekhyun pulling out a bottle from his pockets, which evidently had been bewitched to discreetly hold a bottle that size. The rest of the team hollered, but Kyungsoo swallowed audibly. He didn't like the twinkle in Baekhyun's eye. 

"Is that what I think it is?" Krystal asked, shooting Baekhyun a sharp look. The chaser merely grinned in response, exposing his sharp canines, and Kyungsoo's stomach lurched slightly in trepidation. 

"FIREWHSIKY!" Amber exclaimed loudly. Jongin startled against Kyungsoo, evidently waking up from the nap no one had noticed him take. 

"You bet!" Baekhyun grinned. And with a flick of his wand the top of the bottle flew off, and seven shot glasses flew up into the air. Kyungsoo sucked in a breath, worrying at the sight.

"Baekhyun? Are you sure this is a good idea?" Junmyeon's voice piped up. This time Kyungsoo startled; somehow he'd forgotten Junmyeon was in the dorm, too preoccupied with resisting the tiredness that tugged at his eyes and the softness of the bed (Minseok's) that he was sitting crossed-legged on—as well as the aforementioned bottle of booze none of them were supposed to have.

"You can't spoil our fun, keeper, we just won the Cup; we need to have a _proper_ celebration!" Another wand flick from Baekhyun and the seven shot glasses filled up with the dark, amber liquid, each slowly floating towards one of the seven team members present. 

"If anyone throws up on my bed, I will not hesitate to use my broom as a weapon," Junmyeon muttered, but still picked up the shot that floated just under his nose with his fingers. They were nice fingers, Kyungsoo thought helplessly, on the short side, but cute. His hand twitched; they also looked soft.

"We've got to make a toast to our beloved keeper, Junmyeon, and what better way to do it than by splitting the entire bottle of firewhisky that Baekhyun's been hiding under his bed for the past month?" Minseok remarked, raising his glass up in the air. The others followed, and Kyungsoo hesitated to do the same. 

"To Junmyeon, Gryffindor's keeper!" Minseok cried. 

"To Junmyeon!" Shouted five other voices, the remaining one, belonging to said keeper, scoffed in embarrassment. 

Kyungsoo brought the whisky to his lips, and tipped his head back. Fire burned down his throat, into his stomach. Maybe it was the whisky, but something on his tongue tasted like...mistake. He coughed quietly, and lowered his glass, surveying the room. Now that everyone had gotten a taste, they wouldn’t be stopping until every last drop was consumed. Kyungsoo gulped and turned his head, finding himself making eye contact with Junmyeon, their incredible keeper. Junmyeon’s cheeks were flushed a shade of pink, and again Kyungsoo felt something weird in his chest, only now it was amplified by the harsh burn of the aptly-named firewhisky. Ah yes, that was definitely the pungent taste of mistake!  
***  
It only took three more shots of liquor to make Kyungsoo go from red-faced and sleepy to full-out shit-faced. Jongin, who was also significantly inebriated, thought it was hilarious, and kept laughing hysterically and pointing at Kyungsoo until Minseok intervened, fearing Jongin would piss himself from laughing while on the captain’s bed.

Kyungsoo didn’t know what was so funny. He was lying down on his back, staring up at the canopy over Minseok’s bed. He’d been telling the story about when, as a child, he’d been so terrified of dogs to the point he’d cry whenever he saw one, and his brother had threatened to turn him into an animagus to quell his fears. Kyungsoo couldn’t understand why someone would think that story was funny—it wasn’t, it was tragic—although a part of him knew deep down he would regret having told it in the morning, if he could remember.

“You know what, Jongin. I’m leaving!” Kyungsoo huffed. He didn’t need spend his time with someone who laughed at him. Kyungsoo had caught the snitch for crying out loud, he deserved better!

He got up on wobbly legs, feeling as if he head was going to spin right off his shoulders, and made his way over to the next bed. He immediately flopped down it, not caring to sit like a normal individual. It took him a solid second to realize he’d thrown himself _onto someone_ , not just the red and gold patterned duvet.

“Sorry,” he slurred. Whoever he’d fallen on top of was warm, so Kyungsoo hesitated to pull away. If his roommates Chanyeol, or god forbid Baekhyun, knew that Kyungsoo was the type who was…not _opposed_ to cuddling, they’d tease him into next school year. He shivered at just the thought of it, but stayed where he was.

“It’s okay, I can tell that you don’t exactly possess a lot of…poise right now,” a soft voice laughed in reply. Kyungsoo turned and once again his eyes met Junmyeon’s, though now their faces were just a few inches apart. 

Junmyeon was still giggling, probably a sign, like the red tinge of his cheeks, that he too had made good work of the whisky. The alcohol was strong, and to prevent Baekhyun from giving himself alcohol poisoning Amber and Krystal had made off with the rest of the bottle. Baekhyun had cried for a few minutes, before falling asleep on the floor. Someone should really have charmed him into one of the beds, but he seemed comfortable down there, drooling over the arm he used as a pillow. 

“I’m perfectly poised, Kim Junmyeon,” Kyungsoo declared in his most-serious, least-drunk voice. Junmyeon raised a brow, challenging his statement, and Kyungsoo ducked his head in a sheepish surrender. They were both lying down, Junmyeon on his back but propped up on his elbows, and Kyungsoo draped over him like a blanket. The position was…intimate. Maybe he should move. Maybe he shouldn’t. 

“I didn’t think anyone on this team had a lower alcohol tolerance than Jongin, but I think you beat the beater, Do Kyungsoo,” Junmyeon continued to giggle, like this was _funny_! There was no joke, it wasn’t funny! Why was everyone laughing at him tonight?

“What about you? You seem pretty…” Kyungsoo trailed off, forgetting the word. Geez, maybe he really _had_ had too much. The constant spinning of the room added to this concern. 

Junmyeon grinned, “I never said I wasn’t a lightweight too! But we won! I’m allowed to indulge,” and he added, “congratulations!”

“Uh,” Kyungsoo croaked unintelligently, still chest to chest with the keeper underneath him, “for what?”

“Oh, you know, just catching the snitch for us!”

Kyungsoo frowned, “Slytherin was just a few points away from beating us, snitch or no snitch.”

Junmyeon peered up at him, “but if you hadn’t caught the snitch, we would have lost for sure. If they’d caught it, we’d be drinking for an entirely different reason.”

“But!” Kyungsoo protested, not entirely sure why, because absolutely those hundred and fifty points had been necessary, “Slytherin would have outscored us with their chasers if it wasn’t for you. You probably blocked like… two hundred points worth of shots. You were amazing!”

_Seriously, Do Kyungsoo, it’s time to shut up!_

“Thanks,” Junmyeon replied from underneath him, “I think we can both agree that we all contributed to the win.”

Ugh, why was the keeper so self-effacing? If Slytherin was cursing anyone for their loss right now, holed up in their dark, dank dungeon, it was Kim Junmyeon.

“Except Jongin,” Kyungsoo mumbled, feeling his eyelids droop. They were no longer obeying him, or maybe his whole face was also just fucking drunk. “Fell asleep on his broom again. Terrible beater.”

Were his words even more garbled than before? Could Junmyeon understand him? Was he even speaking proper language rather than merely grunting in frustration? These were questions Kyungsoo would have been asking himself had he not been struggling to stay awake. 

Now Junmyeon was laughing outright, and Kyungsoo still didn’t understand what was funny. Nothing was funny; Jongin sucked and Kyungsoo was pretty sure he’d taken shots of lighter fluid in place of whisky because there was fire running inside his veins, burning him from the inside out. 

“Hng,” he mumbled pathetically, before collapsing. His face collided with Junmyeon’s chest, covered by a soft, knitted Gryffindor sweater, which Kyungsoo wondered if Junmyeon had knit it himself; he seemed like the type. Kyungsoo tried to right himself, push himself off of the other boy, but his limbs were not cooperating—treacherous bastards—and it was rather hard to give up the warmth of Junmyeon underneath him. Was it rude to take a nap on your teammate without his permission? Sure, they’d spent the last year training together at practice, sometimes at five in the morning because Minseok was insane, but they’d never been particularly close, most of their time together spent silently on the pitch. 

What if Junmyeon thought it was pathetic how drunk Kyungsoo was? What if he thought he was annoying, or clingy, now that he’d made Junmyeon’s chest his temporary home? It wasn’t even particularly soft, as the keeper’s body was far more muscular than his soft cheeks and cozy sweaters let on, and the seeker was only mildly jealous of that fact. Still, it was a comfortable place to be.

“Are you alright?” Junmyeon asked in a low voice. Gentle fingers carded through his hair, and Kyungsoo let out a sigh. If Junmyeon didn’t stop petting him immediately he was going to fall asleep for real. 

“I’m…okay,” he lied, cursing inwardly as he turned his head, encouraging the other’s fingers. “Just…sleepy.”

Junmyeon hummed in understanding, and Kyungsoo felt the vibrations in his chest and shuddered. “Maybe you need some fresh air, and then I’ll get you to your bed so you can sleep this off.”

Kyungsoo just nodded, eyes still closed shut, until Junmyeon made some sort of tsk sound and tried to crawl out from underneath him. Immediately, Kyungsoo slumped onto the bed, already missing the warmth of the other’s body, but not opposed to rubbing his face into the sheets because they smelled nice…they smelled clean, a bit like lavender and a lot like a good place to take a nap. 

“Come on, silly seeker, let’s go to the balcony.” The other’s voice was so gentle, like a whisper. Kyungsoo managed somehow to open his eyes and glanced up. Everything looked a bit wobbly, but Junmyeon’s expression was distinct. Kyungsoo squinted his eyes because he wanted to take in the details, make sure the person looming over him wasn’t a figment of one of his dreams. 

He let himself be manhandled upright by the keeper, even if he could hear Jongin snickering behind him. Baekhyun was still asleep on the floor, from what he could see, and Minseok was quiet, signifying that he’d probably drifted off as well. The cup was still suspended in the middle of the room, and Kyungsoo’s lips couldn’t help but smile at it. His system was clouded, but pride still swelled in his chest. They were the first to win the cup for Gryffindor in over a decade, and now, they’d go down in Hogwarts history, remembered for years to come. 

“Stop smiling, you weirdo,” Junmyeon nagged as he pulled the glass balcony door open, and dragged Kyungsoo outside by his robe. 

The air outside was cool, and Kyungsoo took a moment to just inhale. He hadn’t realized how stale the air in the dorm had gotten, after way too many overexcited quidditch players had crowded inside, but the cool breeze tousling his hair was pleasant. Ever so slightly, he could feel himself start to sober up. 

Junmyeon helped lower him into one of the two antique, wooden chairs that faced the view of the grounds. Kyungsoo’s dorm had a window, but no balcony, and he would be envious if not for the fact that very soon, after the upcoming summer holiday, this bedroom would be his.

They sat in silence for a while, eyes trained on the tiny silhouettes of light visible underneath the dark of a cloudy night, marking the different windows of the castle where certain residents hadn’t gone to sleep yet, just like them. It reminded Kyungsoo that he had advanced potions class the next morning, with a professor that didn’t tolerate absences, but right now it didn’t bother him much. There was something to be said about sitting in the wordless company of his teammate, having the night air to cool down his hot, somewhat numb cheeks. Quiet was a scarce luxury when you lived in a dorm with rowdy roommates, and Kyungsoo couldn’t help but savour it.

“Are you feeling better?” Junmyeon finally asked, and Kyungsoo nearly forgot he was still there for a moment. 

“I think so,” he muttered, “I’m sorry about…um.”

Now that he was more lucid, he was embarrassed about having climbed into Junmyeon’s bed. He was never going to drink firewhisky again. 

Junmyeon laughed, the sound of it sugary and smooth like cherry syrup, “Don’t turn back into a hedgehog, Kyungsoo.”

“A hedgehog?”

“Yeah,” Junmyeon elaborated, “you’re cuddly, but you’re prickly.”

…cuddly, but prickly. Kyungsoo could feel his ears turn red at the words. There wasn’t enough alcohol in his system anymore, and he always felt shy around Junmyeon for some reason. He wanted nothing more than to crawl into a ball like a…like a hedgehog. 

“You don’t seem cuddly, but you are, aren’t you?” Junmyeon asked, poking him in the arm and watching him recoil, but Kyungsoo could tell he already knew the answer, “It’s cute, I think. You seemed distant from everyone when I first met you, but now I know that’s not true. You’re close with everyone in your own way, even if it’s hexing Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s tongues into knots so they can’t talk.”

“Well, they deserve it,” Kyungsoo grumbled, completely incapable of saying anything else. 

Junmyeon grinned, “oh, definitely. You’re even close with Minseok; you helped calm him down before our last match.”

“Junmyeon, I punched him. In the face. ”

“Yeah, but you did it because you care, and because you’re perceptive enough to know that’s what he needed.” He insisted. 

Kyungsoo chewed the inside of his cheek, not sure how to interpret what the older student was saying. “You know, you’re giving me a lot of compliments right now. Either you’re drunk, or there’s a ‘but’ coming.”

Junmyeon chuckled, “Don’t worry, Do Kyungsoo, I’m not about to admit to a secret grudge against you or anything, in fact, it’s the opposite that worries me. You’re close with everyone on our team, so I thought it would only be a matter of time before we could become close as well, but it never happened. I’m going to graduate soon, and I guess I just…I’m worried that maybe I offended you somehow? Maybe I said something wrong, or I wasn’t cool enough or something. It’s just,” he paused, for a second, “I want to know what you think of me, before I leave, or at least the reason why you never seemed interested in becoming friends.”

Kyungsoo let the words settle in; he never thought that he was making Junmyeon feel excluded. The keeper was probably already nervous about joining the team in his last year, when some of them had been playing together for years, and friends since their early days at Hogwarts. Junmyeon was never a part of their group, until he showed up to tryouts at the beginning of the school year, surprising everyone in the pitch with how he’d been able to stop every single shot Krystal, Baekhyun, or Minseok could throw at him. 

Junmyeon had always just been… _intimidating._

Junmyeon cocked his head and let out a disbelieving laugh, and that’s when Kyungsoo realized he’d said his last thought out loud. If anymore blood rushed to his burning-hot face, he’d lose feeling in his toes.

“Me? Intimidating? Come on Kyungsoo, I know I was a prefect in fifth year, and did well on my O.W.L.S— though I know you did, too-but there’s nothing intimidating about me! Minseok always tells me I have the fashion sense of a grandfather, the humour of a dad, and habits of a troll because I live in a perpetual state of mess. That doesn’t sound very intimidating to me,” Junmyeon responded. His shoulders were slumped, and the smile he wore wasn’t as brilliant at the others. Kyungsoo wondered if Junmyeon thought Kyungsoo had lied, and was just trying to spare his feelings. 

Kyungsoo couldn’t say that Minseok’s description wasn’t apt, but there were still plenty of reasons to be intimidated by the keeper. First of all, he was much better at balancing quidditch and studies than anyone else on the team, which was impressive enough seeing at Junmyeon was a seventh year with exams to worry about. Secondly, he was a lot less…rambunctious than other Gryffindors, and Kyungsoo admired how he always seemed positive and in control of his emotions. Thirdly, he was effortlessly kind, to everyone. His smile was kind of mesmerizing, and seeing it directed at him always made him nervous for some reason. Fourthly…

Kyungsoo realized if he kept going with his mental list, he wouldn’t be able to reply. As it was, Junmyeon was looking at him expectantly, awaiting his answer. 

“Well,” he started, his mouth so dry it was as if by some spell all the saliva had evaporated, “you’re nice, and friendly, and good at quidditch.”

Junmyeon raised a brow, “I think that describes most of our team, but continue.”

Kyungsoo sighed, hands gripping his knees to calm himself. He didn’t know how to express himself, vocalize how he felt. He didn’t understand it himself, the way Junmyeon made his chest flutter, his knees weak, and his throat close up. Kyungsoo could avoid the other all he wanted, to quiet the uneasiness in the pit of his stomach or the fear of not knowing what to do when they were on the pitch or in the common room together. Right now, on the balcony, with Junmyeon’s gaze piercing his, as if trying to read him, Kyungsoo couldn’t turn away and hide himself anymore. 

Kyungsoo studied him back. Junmyeon’s soft, brown eyes were focussed on him, but the way they blinked, eyelashes dancing like little blades of grass in the wind, gave away how sleepy he was. His skin was flushed due to alcohol, and his nose was pink from sitting outside in the cold. His hair, which he previously been swept back for the game, was falling to obscure forehead, making him look boyish. His mouth was twisted into a small frown, which Kyungsoo didn’t much like, but his lips were pink, and they shimmered somehow, in the near darkness of the balcony. Much like his laugh, Kyungsoo was reminded of cherries. 

He didn’t know what to say, so Kyungsoo just scooted his chair closer, and explained it all the best way he could.

Junmyeon’s lips were cold from the nippy late April evening, but they were soft, and Kyungsoo liked the way they felt against his. They also didn’t taste like cherries. 

Three seconds passed before Kyungsoo realized what he’d done, and drew back into the chair. He hadn’t mean to kiss him, he hadn’t even realized he wanted to. Except, now that he had, he gathered that maybe that had always been what he wanted out of Junmyeon. Maybe that was the reason his chest seized when the other war near, and why his throat always clogged up. Somehow, Do Kyungsoo had gone an entire school year without recognising his own ridiculously huge crush on Gryffindor’s prized keeper. 

A minute had gone by, and Junmyeon hadn’t said a word, so Kyungsoo found his voice somehow, to explain, to apologize, to _something._

“I didn’t—I mean, I don’t—I’m sorry!” 

Junmyeon held a finger to Kyungsoo’s lip, and finally said something after having been kissed so suddenly. 

“Shut up.” The older boy looked serious, so Kyungsoo stared, wide-eyed, and did exactly that. “You kissed me.”

Kyungsoo just swallowed. “I guess I did. I’m…sorry?”

Junmyeon lowered his finger, “and why are you sorry?” his expression was so stern, and Kyungsoo had never felt so under-pressure in his life. 

“Because I didn’t ask you,” Kyungsoo replied, “I just—I just—”

Junmyeon interrupted him, “is it what you meant to do?”

For a second, something flickered in the others gaze, something hesitant, and maybe a little afraid. Junmyeon had asked one question, but Kyungsoo felt compelled to answer another one.

“I don’t really know what I planned on doing, to be honest, I just did,” he started, “but I meant the kiss.”

His heart hammered in his chest, as he processed his own confession. Under normal circumstances, Kyungsoo would have been too shy, too afraid of rejection to admit so boldly that he wanted to kiss his teammate, but even with the alcohol still in his system, he felt like he was suffocating. His eyes shifted to the door, but they’d close it behind them, and he’d have to move Junmyeons chair over if he wanted to escape. He turned his eyes back to Junmyeon; he was going to have to suffer Junmyeon’s response now.

Junmyeon opened his mouth to speak, and Kyungsoo felt like wizard on trial, about to be executed and watching the swing of the axe that would be is undoing.

“Stop being a hedgehog,” was all he sighed, and Junmyeon leaned in. His face was so close, like it had been only moments before, and however long ago since Kyungsoo had crawled into his bed, completely inebriated. Now, he felt more sober than he’d been his whole life, as Junmyeon’s breath fanned over his face. He sensed Junmyeon’s hand curl over the back of his neck, and Kyungsoo just stared into Junmyeon’s eyes, wondering any second if his chest was going to explode, as his heartbeat echoed in his ears. They only regarded each other, faces inches apart, for a few seconds, but for Kyungsoo it felt like forever. “I don’t want you to hide from me anymore.”

And suddenly, they were kissing again, and Kyungsoo was confused. He didn’t let that deter him though, from enjoying the way Junmyeon’s smaller lips kissed his. 

Neither of them pulled away, and it didn’t take long before Junmyeon was prying Kyungsoo’s mouth open, exploring happily with his tongue, and leaving Kyungsoo feeling winded and thankful he was sitting down. Junmyeon brushed his thumb over the nape of Kyungsoo’s neck, and the younger didn’t know whether to lean forwards into the kiss, or back into the touch. Kyungsoo was only seventeen, and he’d never kissed before, but with Junmyeon it was easy.

Junmyeon was the first to pull away, and they both panted to catch their breath. Kyungoo’s fingers had somehow gotten a hold of Junmyeon’s sweater to pull him closer, but he let go, in favour of fiddling his hands in his own clothing, feeling unsure as he tried to process what had happened. He’d kissed Junmyeon, and Junmyeon had kissed him back. This was not what Kyungsoo expected from tonight.

“Hey, look at me.” Junmyeon’s voice was so soft and compelling that Kyungsoo had to obey, “I think we should talk about this in the morning, when there’s alcohol in neither of us. Also, it’s pretty late, and I promised I’d get you back to your dorm.”

Kyungsoo nodded, and followed Junmyeon in a daze as the other brought him from the balcony back to the dorm for the sixth-year boys. Quietly, Junmyeon lead him into the room, and Kyungsoo pointed out which bed was his. Junmyeon sat on the edge of it as Kyungsoo climbed under the covers. He was too sleepy to change his clothes, or brush his teeth, but judging from the clock on the wall, he only had a few hours before he had to get up for class anyways. 

“Have a good sleep, I’ll see you tomorrow,” Junmyeon whispered, as not to rouse the other boys in the room who were already fast asleep. 

“Wait!” Kyungsoo hissed, reaching for Junmyeon’s wrist.

“What is it?” the keeper asked.

“Can you…” Kyungsoo licked his lips, the tell-tale nervousness caused by Junmyeon creeping up into his system, “can you stay? If you…want to, I…wouldn’t mind.”

The smile Junmyeon shot him is way too much, and Kyungsoo felt his face go hot again. Junmyeon was looking at him as if he were something precious to coo at. “My little hedgehog, so secretly cuddly.”

Kyungsoo nearly choked on his own saliva at the word ‘my’, but his body still moved over as Junmyeon closed the bed curtain and crawled under the covers beside him, wriggling closer so that their shoulders touched. Before, Kyungsoo had been completely on top of him, but just the body heat from their sides touching was unbearably addictive. “I’m not a hedgehog if it’s not much of a secret,” he whispered back, and Junmyeon giggled.

They lay there in silence for a few minutes, before Junmyeon found his hand and linked their fingers together. Kyungsoo’s hand was probably clammy, but Junmyeon’s fitted perfectly in his grip, and he squeezed it once just to express how much he liked how it felt held in his own. 

The day had been eventful; not only did they play—and win— a quidditch match, and drank too much alcohol in celebration, but Kyungsoo had realized his crush for what it was. He’d even acted on it, by kissing Junmyeon. His body was worn-out from the game, and his heart was exhausted from all its frantic beating, so it wasn’t long before his mind started to drift off.

Kyungsoo wished he could stay awake longer, appreciate having Junmyeon, the wonderfully smart, and kind keeper that unknowingly had driven Kyungsoo crazy all year, next to him, with their hands clasped, but he was too tired. He fell asleep, hoping in the morning that nothing about tonight had been a dream. 

What he did wake up to was himself draped across Junmyeon’s chest, like when he’d drunkenly crawled on top of him. Kyungsoo was no longer a slave to Baekhyun’s firewhisky, but his headache was killing him. The sunlight streaming through the bed curtains felt like too much, and he just burrowed deeper into the keeper’s firm chest, hoping that it would make him feel better.

It didn’t, but the kiss Junmyeon placed on his temple when the other finally woke up did. Kyungsoo crawled up Junmyeon’s chest, perfectly ready to kiss Junmyeon’s pink lips again, but the other pushed him away with a wrinkled nose, citing morning breath as an excuse. Kyungsoo scowled, and Junmyeon just laughed, and told him since he pouted so cutely he could get a kiss on the cheek instead. Kyungsoo accepted the offer. 

Kyungsoo had to get ready for class, but they planned to meet later in the library. Junmyeon assured him no one will be around, so they could talk in private. Kyungsoo agreed, and then kicked the older Gryffindor out of the room, before one of the other boys could wake up and tease him. Junmyeon pinched his cheek and called him cute one last time before darting out of the dorm, and Kyungsoo cursed him under his breath, afraid for his blood pressure.

He only half payed attention in potions class, inadvertently splashing Chanyeol with his concoction and ruining the taller boy’s robes. Chanyeol wasn’t even that upset, only finding Kyungsoo’s absentmindedness amusing, and Kyungsoo threatened to ‘accidentally’ get some on his face the next time. He couldn’t help it; his mind kept wandering to the night before, how Junmyeon had kissed him, and how warm and comfortable he’d felt waking up next to—on top of—him.

When class finally let out he ditched Chanyeol’s offer to eat in the great hall, immediately hurrying to the library. Junmyeon was already there, in the back behind a bookshelf of ancient books about muggle economic systems or something as equally dreadful and boring.

Junmyeon smiled as a greeting, and Kyungsoo forgot how much that smile affected him that he nearly stumbled. If Junmyeon noticed, he didn’t say anything.

“How are you?” the keeper asked. “How was class?”

“I-It was fine,” he stuttered. Why was he suddenly nervous again? He’d been so relaxed that morning, waking up with Junmyeon. His palms were already sweating. 

“Good, I’m glad,” the other said, “and I’m also glad we can finally talk.”

Kyungsoo really had no idea what Junmyeon wanted to say. Different thoughts ran through his head, each more painful than the last. Maybe Junmyeon had changed his mind after last night, maybe he’d realized Kyungsoo wasn’t worth it, maybe he’d been too prickly, or maybe he’d seemed too interested. Maybe Junmyeon had just been drunk, and regretted the whole thing. Waiting for Junmyeon to start speaking was agony.

“I wanted to make sure I said this,” Junmyeon finally began, “I want to be clear. Kyungsoo, I like you. I think—gosh, this is embarrassing—I think you’re handsome, and cute, obviously. I like a lot of things about you, even if it made me sad that you never treated me like your other friends. The more I felt like you weren’t interested in me, the more I started to like you. You’re not an easy person to read, so maybe you don’t like me like that, but either way I want you to know that I like you, and wouldn’t mind holding your hand, and kissing you many more times.”

Kyungsoo listened, and when Junmyeon was finished he swatted him in the arm, “stop acting nervous, that’s my job. Obviously, I like you too, or I wouldn’t have kissed you in the first place. The whole reason I was quiet around you is because I liked you too much, even if I didn’t realize that was why. Geez, how can you say that; you were my first kiss, you know?”

“I was?” Junmyeon was smiling now, and if he were a dog, Kyungsoo was sure his tail would be wagging. “That makes me feel a bit better.”

“I’m sorry if I’m like what you said. I’m a prickly hedgehog. Most of the time when I interact with friends I’m more…sarcastic, and not very affectionate. I didn’t think it was possible for me to be, uh, cute.” Kyungsoo felt his shoulders hunch defensively. Admitting to your faults was never easy, especially to someone as perfect and endearing as Kim Junmyeon. 

“That’s okay, I like you how you are.” The keeper assured him, placing a hand to Kyungsoo’s shoulder in a soothing manner. Kyungsoo wasn’t the best at physical contact, but Junmyeon’s touch was impossible to resist, “Besides, you don’t necessarily treat your boyfriend the same as your friends.”

“B-boyfriend?” Kyungsoo’s cheeks coloured crimson, “well…I guess I could do worse than Gryffindor’s MVP.”

Junmyeon cocked his head to the side questioningly. “MVP? But you can’t date yourself.”

Kyungsoo grunted, “Seriously, we won because of you. It’s not a compliment it’s a fact. Just accept how amazing you are.”

“Is this our first fight?” Junmyeon smirked. Kyungsoo—jokingly, of course—held up his fist. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding! Thank you for thinking I’m amazing. I think you’re amazing too.”

Kyungsoo lowered his hand, wanting nothing more than to link his fingers with Junmyeon’s as they stood behind a bookshelf in the library, in their own little world. “I think this is the part where you kiss me again.”

“Not the part where _you_ kiss _me_?” Junmyeon asked cheekily. 

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. “Shut up.” Still, he dipped his head forward to meet the keeper.

It didn’t matter than in a few months it would be summer vacation, and that Junmyeon would be leaving Hogwarts to start an internship at the ministry. It didn’t matter that they lived miles apart, and would be separated when school let out. It didn’t matter that their time together seemed limited, indefinite, because they promised, maybe naively, that they’d make it work. 

It would be difficult, staying together despite these obstacles. But, the way that Junmyeon kissed his lips cautiously but still with earnest, held his hand with surety, or smiled at him, with crescent eyes and round cheeks, were things that Kyungsoo wanted to hold onto and keep close to his heart. The way he felt, being like this with Junmyeon, was more golden than any snitch, and a better prize than any trophy. 

The real triumph was in finding each other.


End file.
